East of Eden
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: 'And the lord said unto the woman, What is this that thou hast done? And the woman said, The serpent beguiled me and I did eat.' Foxxay smut fic, rated 'M'


The Supreme pushed Misty up against the wall and kissed her hard.

''Delia.'' Misty groaned, dragging her fingers through the older woman's hair.

They were in Cordelia's bedroom and Misty didn't know how they'd gotten there. All Misty knew was that she wanted the Supreme like she had never wanted her before. The room was dark and lit only by the candles and tea lights scattered on the floor and vanity.

''You are so beautiful Misty Day.'' The Supreme whispered; trailing kisses along her jaw.

Misty noticed the way Cordelia seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Her aura was as radiant as the sun, the colour of honey as she nipped and sucked at the swamp witch's neck. The Supreme reached up and ripped at Misty's blouse, scattering buttons and beads across the oak floorboards.

''Cordelia, wait I'm…'' Misty began, gripping the older woman's shoulders.

The supreme looked up into Misty's aquamarine eyes with a questioning glance. She knew the swamp witch had never been in this situation before and certainly not with another witch. The Supreme gave a lift of her perfectly sculpted brow.

''You don't want me?'' She said nasally, reaching down and dancing her fingers on the inside of Misty's thigh.

The Cajun threw her head back and groaned. She could feel the Supreme's power emanating from her finger tips as they grew closer and closer to her core. Misty's childlike eyes grew a dark Sapphire, burning with want and desire.

''Trust me?'' The Supreme whispered; her lips inches from Misty's, her body flush against her bare chest.

Misty nodded and the Supreme pulled away, interlocking their fingers and leading her to the middle of the room. The candles were such that a circle had been created on the floor in front of them. They stood for a while inside the circle of fire, drinking in each other's image. The Supreme bit her bottom lip and knelt on the floor in front of the Cajun. Misty rested her hands on Cordelia's shoulders as she dragged the Cajun's skirt and panties from her hips, discarding both onto the bed behind them.

''Fuck, Cordelia.'' Misty hissed as the Supreme began to nip and suck her way between Misty's hipbones.

Suddenly, she stopped and pulled her white nightgown over her head, revealing her uncovered body beneath. She reached up and pulled Misty to the floor, locking her arms around her back so their breasts brushed up against each other.

''I'm going to fuck you now Misty, here on this floor.'' Cordelia whispered, making Misty shake in her arms.

''Please, Cordelia.'' The swamp witch pushed her core against the Supreme's thigh, desperate for some relief.

''All good things, Misty.'' The Supreme said, pushing the Cajun down onto the cold floor and sitting astride her.

She bowed her head so her hair fell down and took one of Misty's pert nipples between her teeth. The swamp witch writhed beneath her, a low carnal sound escaping her throat. In a moment of bravery, Misty reached down and began to toy with Cordelia's clit. Misty was surprised by how wet she was.

''Oh god.'' The Supreme whispered; releasing Misty's breast and throwing her head back in ecstasy, her hips contracting of their own accord and bucking hard against the Cajun's ringed fingers.

As Misty picked up speed the Supreme's aura grew brighter. And, from some unknown corner of the room, Misty thought she heard the hissing of a snake. Her eyes shot across the room and sure enough, a single albino snake slithered between the heats of the candles.

''What's happening?'' Misty groaned as the snake began to wrap itself around the Supreme.

The candles began to flicker as Cordelia pushed two fingers inside Misty, twisting them and making her scream and convulse. The flames grew higher around them until the heat was almost unbearable.

''Magic.'' She whispered.

Misty called out as Cordelia pumped her fingers harder. The candles danced wildly in the darkness and the lamps began to buzz as each woman grew closer to their release.

''Harder, please don't stop!'' Misty screamed as her insides began to pulsate and quicken.

She looked up at the Supreme. Her eyes were black and intense, her soft hair bouncing on her shoulders with each thrust as the snake wrapped itself around her breasts and shoulders. She looked like a goddess. It was enough to send the Cajun over the edge and she came loudly, screaming Cordelia's name as she grasped wildly at her breasts.

''Misty, I'm coming.'' Cordelia groaned as Misty moved her palm faster against her bundle of nerves.

The Supreme screamed as she followed suit, her orgasm crashing through her body like a tidal wave. The buzz became louder as the lights exploded inside the bedroom, blowing out the candles and leaving them in total darkness.

''Fuck, oh fuck.'' Cordelia groaned, collapsing beside the swamp witch and pulling her into a soft embrace, their thighs at each other's cores as they rode out the remainder of their orgasms softly.

Misty realised the serpent had disappeared and Cordelia opened her mouth to speak.

''Misty I…''

When Misty opened her eyes she was entangled in her own bed sheets. And she was sure it was her own scream that had woken her. She heard the Supreme's bedroom door hit the back wall next door and the older woman came crashing into her room. Misty was still whimpering, though she was covering her mouth. Her hair and eyes were wild and she was shaking.

''Misty, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?'' The Supreme asked, sitting down on the bed and taking the woman's hands away from her face.

Misty was so embarrassed. She had dreamt the whole thing. Her whole body was flushed, her skin still tingling and it took her a few minutes to collect herself. The Supreme ran her thumb over Misty's knuckles.

''No. No it was a good dream.'' She whispered, pulling the bedcovers up to cover her naked body.

But the Supreme didn't seem to mind.

''Then why did you scream?'' She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Misty took Cordelia's hand and brought it up to the side of her face. The Supreme's Sight engaged at once and images of her and Misty flashed across her eyes. Misty writhing in pleasure at the hands of Supreme in a candlelit room that she could only assume was her own. The two of them lying atop the floor, completely naked and wrapped in each other's arms as the Supreme whispered sweet nothings in Misty's ear.

''Misty.'' The Supreme said as she blinked the sight from her eyes.

''Some dream huh?'' Misty said, turning away from the Supreme, never having felt so awful in all her life.

Cordelia starred down at her knotted fingers in her lap. She didn't know what to say. She looked up at the swamp witch who was hanging her head in shame, her feet dangling of the bed. She watched the way her bare alabaster skin shone in the morning sun. She looked utterly beautiful and the Supreme couldn't resist touching her. Cordelia crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Misty's waist.

''What happens next in the dream?'' She whispered.


End file.
